


"So, You're a Lord Now."

by timelostdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, it's short and simple but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelostdoctor
Summary: Anna has a proposition for Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007622
Kudos: 13





	"So, You're a Lord Now."

Anna plopped herself down on their bed, a mischievous grin on her face. “So, Kristoff,” she started. “You’re my husband.”

When she didn’t say anything else, Kristoff nodded slowly. “Yes. I am.”

“And I’m the Queen.”

With a sigh, Kristoff dropped the blankets he had been turning down. “Anna, what’s going on?”

Anna shrugged. “I was reading through some old books, you know, and thinking. My mother was Queen after marrying my father, my grandmother was Queen after marrying my grandfather, and so on and so forth, and so why haven’t we crowned you King?” 

Kristoff licked his lips, giving himself just a second to gather his thoughts. “You want me to be king?” he asked, pointing at his chest. “Anna, I’m just an ice harvester.”

Anna shook her head. “No, Kristoff.” She crawled across the bed on her knees and grabbed his hands. “You’re my husband and I love you. You deserve everything I can give you. I can make you King. I  _ want _ to make you King.”

He let out a sigh that almost sounded like a laugh. “I suppose King Kristoff has a nice ring to it.”

Anna grinned and nodded. She released his hands to grab his face, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell back onto the bed.

~

The next year, when it was time to update the Royal Family Portrait, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and their squirming newborn stood in front of the camera, happier than they had ever been. 


End file.
